The game of golf is very popular in the US as well as worldwide, but is fairly expensive to play. Golf courses require large areas of land which are scarce and costly especially in large metropolitan areas. Golf courses built in rural areas are less expensive to build but, for many golfers, typically require time consuming and expensive travel to get to. Golf can be played year round in warm climates but the playing season in northern regions can be as short as four months or even less. Thus many golf courses in these regions attempt to pack a very tight schedule during the playing season, but are abandoned come November. One solution devised to meet the demand for golf at lower costs includes designing smaller courses where a limited version of golf can be played, such as miniature golf. Another solution described in the prior art relates to the design of modified games that include elements of the game of golf along with those of other games, such as basketball or Frisbee. These games can typically be played on fields that are more available and thus less expensive, and/or may be played on a golf course during part of the off-season.
Several prior art references disclose games that constitute modifications of the game of baseball or the game of golf, or games that combine fields, setups and rules of two or more known games. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,105 is directed to a novel golf playing field for a golf-like target game. Although the playing field incorporates many of the features of standard golf including golf clubs, golf balls, a fairway, teeing areas, a sand trap, a putting green and target greens, the present invention is not an attempt to faithfully simulate a standard round of golf. Basically, the invention includes a playing field comprising a course with a fairway and a plurality of target greens positioned thereon in a predetermined pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,293 teaches a game referred to as golh which uses a golh club, golfrisbee disc and golfrisbee basket. Swivelling the golh club, the flying object such as golfrisbee disk is thrown to fly into the golfrisbee basket. The golfrisbee basket has the wind-bell-chain reverted umbrella structure to protect the golfrisbee from damage. Golh is a hybrid golf comprising the flying golfrisbee and golf ball. Basedisc is the golfrisbee sport following the similar game rules of baseball. The core technologies are the swivelling club throwing technology, wind-bell-chain reverted-umbrella golfrisbee basket and the universal direction wing flying disk technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,394 discloses a playing field that utilizes a conventional baseball diamond includes, beginning at the back of the infield, arcuate segments lined off in the outfield to create scoring zones. The last line or the field's boundary fence is the home run zone. Additionally, a plurality of vertical hoops is placed at selected locations in the playing field with the opening of the hoop facing home plate. Hitting through the hoops could award the hitter additional score points. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,907 relates to an athletic field and outdoor game played thereon. The game uses bats, mitts, and a ball on a rectangular playing field where each team attempts to score points by hitting the ball into the other team's end zone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,964 refers to a game and, more specifically, to a game that utilizes throwing rings and balls. A number of games exist that test the skill of a player to direct throwing rings or balls in relationship to other objects. For example, such games as lawn bowling, horseshoes, bocce ball and croquet utilize at least one of the above-referenced components. The above-described games require skill and practice to develop one's game but, in general, requires little strategy.